


The Life I Covet

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Sweeney Todd (Tim Burton), Sweeney Todd (film), Sweeney Todd (movie), sweeney todd - Fandom, tim burton - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Erotic, F/M, Fanfic, Hetero, Heterosexual, Heterosexual Sex, M/F, Romance, Sweenett, Sweeney Todd (Tim Burton) - Freeform, Sweeney Todd (film) - Freeform, Sweeney Todd (movie) - Freeform, Sweeney Todd - Freeform, Sweeney Todd fanfic, Sweeney Todd romance, Sweeney Todd/Nellie Lovett - Freeform, Sweeney/Lovett, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: “We could be happy together, you and I.” She felt a bit of gusto build in her chest as she began to give faith to the idea, willing herself to see a future for them....





	The Life I Covet

**Author's Note:**

> By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet,  
> By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it!  
> You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone  
> In a house wot we'd almost own,  
> Down by the sea!  
> Wouldn't that be smashing?

“We could be happy together, you and I.” She felt a bit of gusto build in her chest as she began to give faith to the idea, willing herself to see a future for them. Without realizing, the rolling pin she’d been gripping fell out of her hand. A dim, flickering candle sitting atop the dark wood table cast a small orb of yellow-orange light that lightly illuminated the outline of his dark features. She patted her hands on the apron of her dress, untying it and putting it up on the counter as she came out from around it, nearing him cautiously, as always. 

She found her voice again, timid, but persistent, “We could leave this all behind.” She searched his face in the dim light, desperately seeking some sort of validation from him. His eyes stayed locked on his glass of gin in front of him, face gray and emotionless. He looked like a corpse. She sat on the bench beside him, scooting across the cold, aged wood. Her hand brushed nervously against his forearm, which was exposed, splattered in nearly dried blood. Her motherly, fretting ticks came out and she clucked and cooed at him, picking at his rolled up sleeve, “Look at you, you’ve gone and ruined another shirt..” 

“Apologies,” He muttered barely above a whisper, raising the glass of gin to his dead, pale lips. His eyes were a million miles away, black as night with a small orange glow reflection mirrored in his unmoving pupils. Cheekbones sat high on his handsome alabaster face, eyebrows in an eternal knot, constantly plotting. His hair wisped out around his head like that of a mad man’s, midnight black with one shockingly white streak sprouting out from his forehead. The silly, lonely Lovett couldn’t help herself and reached up to tuck a wild curl behind his ear.

His eyes snapped to her like a snake, cold and calculating, lip upturned in what looked like disgust. She flinched automatically, pulling her hand away like she’d touched a flame, babbling apologies and getting up to excuse herself to her bed, embarrassed.

She shut her bedroom door behind herself, sighing loud and hard, feeling like such a hopeless fool for loving a man that could never love her back. She lit a candle, untying the back of her dress. She hated how obvious she was about it, glaring at herself in her vanity mirror, “Stupid Nellie and your schoolgirl heart,” she reached up and started letting out her unruly auburn curls, dismantling the pig tails and shaking them out with her fingers. “Think I would’a learned me lesson by now.” She then loosened her corset, gushing out a relieved sigh, feeling all that pressure leave her ribcage. 

She tossed the offending garment aside, slowly taking her dress apart piece by piece until she stood in her thin, silky under dress. She ran her hands down her sides, closing her eyes and imagining the cold strength of Mr. Todd’s hands on her, hard and absolute. She looked at herself in the mirror again, sighing and poking at her deepening crows feet and smile lines, remembering how pretty she once was. All those years ago, wasting away. She gazed apathetically at her belly, feeling sorrowful that she’d never get to complain about stretch marks and saggy skin the way other women her age would. How she longed for the sweet smell of a baby’s skin against hers. These were things she was never meant to have.

She blew out the candle, walking across the cold floorboards to her big empty bed. She arranged a pillow behind herself and closed her eyes, imagining Mr. Todd was holding her. Imagining she could live in such a world. With her late husband, all those years she never felt the spark of excitement that she felt around Benjamin Barker. She remembered the first time she’d seen him. 

He came into her shop, alone, no Lucy or Johanna in sight. She remembered his overcoat, which was a rich blue, complimented by a lighter blue petticoat and trousers. He was an absolute gentleman complete with a pocket watch and a face handsomer than any she’d ever seen around London. He was immaculately clean-shaven, hair styled and combed precisely. His voice was like honey as he politely introduced himself, “Good afternoon m’um, my name is Benjamin Barker and I saw your listing for a room available above your shop and was hoping to acquire more information about this opportunity.”

She’ll never forget the breathlessness she felt, nearly passing out on the counter right into a batch of pies. She gathered her twitterpated self, she was barely twenty three, clearing her throat and chirping, “My, my h-how, w-wonderful, I’ll have to fetch my husband Albert, excuse me,”

She remembered making tea for the two of them as Albert lumbered into the parlor to talk to this exquisite man. She nearly dropped the tea tray because she simply couldn’t take her eyes off him. She listened to him explain he was looking for a place to raise his daughter and went on and on about his wife, but she could only see the muscles move in his face, watching his eyes sparkle and light up as he spoke, love and happiness pouring out of him. It made her crave what he had. Made her crave him.

She jumped when a knock sounded against her door. Who the hell could that be? Mr. Todd was no doubt locked away in his room, she thought Toby had been out delivering advertisements for meat pies. Maybe it was the boy, done with his work, wanting some gin. They knocked again. She got up and walked across the dark room, “Who is it?” turning the doorknob, opening it just slightly.

To her surprise it was indeed Mr. Todd standing outside her door, his fingers wrapped around the door frame, looking conflicted. His eyes fell on her breasts, which stood up out of the thin silk of her undergarment, nipples visible. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and crossed her arms to cover them, “What can I help you with, Mista T?”

“I’m sorry,” He didn’t sound like himself, his voice was filled with emotion. He cleared his throat, starting again, “I know it’s not proper to be knocking on a lady’s door at this hour, I just… that room has so many memories…” He seemed strangely vulnerable. His eyes fell to the floor and he began to retreat, “I’m sorry, I’ll just..”

She reached for his arm, tugging him through the doorway, “Come on you silly old thing.” She struck a match and lit the candle on her dresser, shutting the door behind them. “Go, sit in that rocking chair I ‘ave in the corner.” He did as he was told, sitting still as a stone in the rocking chair, staring at his hands. “Are you hungry, love?” 

“No.” 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Too many ghosts. Too many nightmares.” It hurt her heart to see him this way.

“I’m gonna make us some tea, love.” She left to heat the water. He sat in the chair, staring at his empty hands, trying to remember what it felt like to hold his wife’s hand. He desperately yearned to remember the feeling of a kiss, a kind touch, a hug. He hated feeling so weak and desperate, it distracted from his purpose: revenge. 

He looked up as Mrs. Lovett returned with two steaming cups of tea in her hands. He reached out to take his, muttering a “thanks”, setting it aside on her bedside table. He watched as she sat in her bed, pulling her sheet up to her torso, he couldn’t help but watch as her breasts moved under the thin fabric as she situated herself. 

He sipped his tea, trying not to think about touching her, kissing her, being near her. He felt angry with himself for yearning for her, aching for the touch of his dead wife. He set his tea aside, sucking in a breath and moving to sit on the bed beside her. 

“Mr. Todd…” 

“Mrs. Lovett,” he reached up to cup her cheek, gazing down at her with endlessly deep black eyes. He caught her in his trance, pulling her chin closer ever so slightly, leaning closer, whispering, “Nellie Lovett…” 

With that she lost it, launching forward and finally breaking that barrier between them, wincing as she met his cold lips. She tilted in, working them apart slowly, grabbing a handful of his jet black locks.

Unexpectedly, and all at once, he pulled away. His face filled with torment, but his cheeks had a pink flush she’d never seen before. She stammered, “I.. I'm sorry.”

“I…” he got up, leaving in a hurry and slamming the door behind him. She sat, feeling like a complete fool, tears welling up in her eyes. 

She rolled herself up in the sheets and tried to sleep, drifting into a dream about it, about Mr. Todd, seeing flashes of his face, his hands, holding her, close to her. She felt a chill pass throughout her and she woke in a cold sweat, gasping and shooting up out of the bed. As she regained her breathing, eyes adjusting to the darkness around her, she saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. Her heart dropped to her stomach, she didn’t know whether to stay put or try to run and paralysis set into her bones. 

Her lip quivered, voice shaking, “Wh-who’s there?”

The figure slowly inched closer, taking a creaking step, voice low and a little too controlled, “You say my name while you sleep.” 

Adrenaline soaked her veins as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark figure of Mr. Todd standing in her bedroom in the middle of the night. “Wh-what are you doin’ in here, Miss’a T?” 

“I wanted to be sure.” He approached, sitting on the edge of her bed, body turned toward her, eyes fixed on her bare shoulder as her gown slipped off it. “Toby said he’d been hearing shouting coming from your room.”

She felt warm, feeling what almost sounded like affection in his voice as he confessed this. She couldn’t stop herself from blathering, “You wanted to be sure I was alright, you mean?” He shot her a dark look, moving from the bed like a cat who’d decided he’s had enough and needs to go outside now. “Wait!” She reached at his hand, feeling the cold porcelain of his skin brush against hers as she tugged him back. “Please, don’t go.”

His eyes were vacant, black and lifeless almost, like a ghost inhabiting the body of sweet Benjamin Barker. She reached up to brush fingers across his cheek, feeling the light stubble there. Her voice was filled with longing and sadness, “I wish I could undo what’s been done to you.”

To her surprise he didn’t flinch from the touch but instead leaned slightly into it, eyes moving to her face for a quick second before flashing away, mouth twitching. He cleared his throat, taking her hand, surprisingly gentle, allowing their fingers to tangle together. It was the most intimate gesture he’d ever allowed between them. He sighed, forlorn as always, voice deep in melancholy, 

“I'm sorry about earlier. I haven’t felt a woman’s touch in fifteen years, Mrs. Lovett, and there’s only one woman I’ve been waiting for.” His eyes glimmered with emotion, looking away from her, voice weak, “And she’s dead now.” 

“I know, love, it’s not fair and it’s not right, but you shouldn’t torture yourself forever.” She felt him pulling away and decided to do something drastic. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her throat, their eyes meeting as he felt her warm, frenzied heart race beneath her blushing warm flesh. For the first time he really looked at her.

He saw wild, electric eyes burning in a pale, pretty face framed by unruly red curls that cascaded out around her milky shoulders that peeked out of her white silky slip. It was the most undressed he’d ever seen her yet she didn’t seem bothered by it at all, rather she looked filled with anticipation. He let his eyes fall to her breasts, seeing her nipples standing up against the fabric, taunting him. She took his hands, pulling him closer, locking eyes with him as she placed his hands over her breasts.

They each sighed hard. Todd couldn’t help himself and tightened his grip, thumbing over her nipple. The feeling was overwhelming and before he could talk himself out of it he moved himself up over her, backing her into her headboard with a hungry kiss on the neck. She gasped, wrapping her arms around him hard like a venus flytrap catching its meal. He brushed her curls aside, sinking his teeth into her warm throat as he squoze and thumbed her breasts, hovering over her, feeling her leg move up around his torso.

He reached down, seeing her gown had risen as she moved, gripping her milky white thigh, biting her hard. “Ohhh Mr. T!” She moaned. He was every bit as aggressive and silent as she thought he’d be and her imaginations just didn’t do this moment justice.

He moved his mouth from her neck, looking at her like a crazed animal before diving down to capture her mouth in a passionate, desperate kiss. He was every bit as needy as she was, though he’d never say it. She felt her eyes flutter as a hardness in his trousers pushed against her, making her wrap her legs around him tighter, rutting up into it, biting her lip in need. She’d already soaked through her underwear, blushing as he reached down to unbuckle his belt, huffing and pulling away from the kiss as he did.

It was hard to see the exact expression on his face because the room was still dark, but it only added to the intensity. As he shucked his trousers off he began unbuttoning his shirt. She felt like she was dreaming. He pulled his last garment off, climbing up over her fully nude in the darkness, fingers wrapping around the band of her underwear. 

His voice was low, dangerous, “You must never speak of this to anyone.” 

She shook her head vehemently, “This is nobody’s business but our own.” With that little affirmation, he pulled her underwear down, reaching up under her slip, hands sliding up her torso, breasts, collar bones then back down, thighs, kissing them apart as he lowered, shocking her with a warm tongue between her legs. She jolted up out of the bed, making a yelping noise.

“My god! Albert never--” 

“Shh,” he pushed her back down, hands on her thighs, holding them apart as he moved his mouth back down over her. He suckled her lips, kissing and slowly pushing his tongue up into her, moaning as her taste overwhelmed his long-lost sex drive. He moved a hand from her thigh to slowly work into her warm wetness. He slipped one finger in while sucking her clit, making her eyes roll back, chanting his name like a prayer. 

Her fingers gripped his hair at the roots, toes curled, body arched as he added another finger, increasing speed and sucking harder. “Mr. Todd!” She gasped, hyperventilating and shaking all over, wincing as he added a third finger. He was amused by her face, teasing, 

“Too much for you, Mrs. Lovett?” 

“J-just been a while,” she struggled for air.

He leaned over her, groaning, still fingering her, “I can tell. You’re nice and tight.” her entire body radiated heat, begging for him, whimpering and moaning into his cold, smooth muscles, digging her nails into him.

“Please, miss’a T, please,” he pulled his fingers away, leaving her feeling suddenly empty before pushing the blunt head of his cock against her, rubbing against her lips, rutting slow, breathing heavy. “Ohh, please,” she looked up at him, pleading. He slammed a hard hand down over her throat, effectively silencing her, tightening his grip to choke her as he slowly pushed his way in, grinding his teeth in need as he did. She let him choke her, gasping delicately, lips turning almost blue before he let go suddenly, pulling back and thrusting up into her hard. The combination of the oxygen deprivation and the sudden fullness made her lose it, squirting around him and going limp. 

He took the opportunity to flip her over, positioning her hips up as he stood on his knees and angled his way in, slamming into her hard and fast, digging nails into her sides as he grunted, finding a rhythm. She couldn’t do anything but cry into the pillow in ecstacy, unable to believe that her dream had finally come true. He continued pounding hard and fast until all at once he was gone, panting as he came inside her, huffing and gripping her ass. She mourned the loss, engorged and sensitive, feeling every beat of her heart radiate through her. 

“Jesus lord,” she sighed breathlessly as he offered her his shirt to clean herself up with.  

“You must never tell a soul.” his breathing was still shaky as he tried to compose himself, running a hand through his hair, reaching at his pants. She turned over, panting, feeling the sweet release of ecstasy overcome her as her body throbbed.

“Not a soul.” 

…

The next morning she got up early. She took a bath, doted on her curly hair lovingly and got dressed in her favorite deep plum dress and began making quiche, a recipe of hers she hadn’t made in years. Suddenly it felt appropriate. While the quiche baked she dusted the windows, clearing out cobwebs and pulling the curtains down, deciding they needed a good wash. Hell, maybe with Mr. Todd supplying her such a steady stream of “customers” and her pies consistently selling out they could afford some new furnishings. After dusting she swept the entire kitchen, feeling an unusual pep in her step and thinking back to the night before made her blush and each time it crossed her mind. 

She wondered when he would come down. It was near ten in the morning and she hadn’t heard a peep from his room, not even a groan of a floorboard. Thinking of seeing him descend her stairs with his hair tangled, sweat on his brow, looking unruly made her stomach clench up and a shiver cascade down her spine. She knew she couldn’t let him see how twitterpated he was because it would just scare him off. She had to act normal, casual even, if she could manage it. She had to be smart about this because one wrong move could send him running and put their relationship back at square one or destroy it entirely. 

It was fragile, it needed nourishing, but she could feel deep in her bones that they had a chance together. They could really be something. Last night proved to her that it wasn’t just some silly one sided fantasy or simple crush anymore. He had showed that he needed her, that he wanted her. That fact alone was enough to make her head spin. She had to continually pull herself back down to the ground, trying hard not to let her mind fill with fantasies. 

She checked on the quiche, sticking a knife in, pulling it out to see if it came out clean, which it did. She pulled it out and set it on a cutting board to cool, patting her hands against her apron and calling out, “Toby?” She heard something shift in the parlour, then a bottle clank against the ground. She sighed sharply, “Toby, did I just hear a bottle?” 

A scuffle, then socked feet rubbing against floorboards, “No, mum!” he managed, sounding like he was fighting something before rushing out into the kitchen, standing before her with his hands behind his back. 

“You betta’ throw that thing away right now. I don’t want ta’ see it or hear it again.”

He ran off to dispose of the bottle, then came back to sit at the table, “I’m sorry, mum, I am. It’s jus’ that I’d got accustomed to havin’ it to sleep every night.” Floorboards creaked above them, followed by the sound of a sigh and fabric moving, “In the workhouse tha’s all we had to calm our nerves, mum. I’m not no alcoholic or nothing…” She turned to look at the staircase as footsteps began to descend. “I jus… I get bad dreams, ya see.” 

“Oh, that’s dreadful, love,” she said absentmindedly, awaiting his entrance impatiently. As he came into sight she drank him in from feet to face, slowly as he walked down the steps in his dark trousers, suspenders and white button up shirt, which was rolled up to the elbows, showing off his toned ivory arms. His hair was a mop of black with one shock of white tangled in the mess, his sideburns grown out and stubble beginning to poke through, looking almost blue against his alabaster skin. She bit her lip, staring at him then blinked out of it, remembering to play it cool and chirped, “G’morning Mista T. You sleep well?” A light blush dusted across her features. 

He snapped his dark eyes to her, which glowed, resting atop deep, dark bags. He sat across from Toby, scrubbing a hand across his face, muttering, “As good as any other night.” Her heart sank. She wasn’t expecting flirtation, but… just like any other night? Really? She frowned, then turned to her quiche. 

“Well, I made breakfast, so have at it.” she sighed, then left to retreat to her room, feeling totally dashed. Toby looked up at Mr. Todd with accusing eyes. He saw that look and glared in return. 

“What?” he snapped, knuckles turning white in a fist. 

Toby looked away, too meek to say anything. He got up and grabbed a slice of the quiche pie, putting it on a plate, grabbing a fork and walking off to eat in the parlour. Todd sighed. He ran a hand through his hair then stood, casting his gaze dispassionately at the hallway that lead to her bedroom. He walked past the quiche, getting a whiff of it, which made his stomach grumble. 

Could it really be such a terrible thing that this woman cared for him? She could cook, she cleaned, she ran her own business, she was resourceful, fun, eccentric even… she wasn’t his Lucy but she didn’t have to be. The feeling that slowly began to creep into him was a totally unfamiliar one. He wasn’t welcoming about it, he fought it. He didn’t want to care for anyone because all it lead to was more pain and heartache. 

Yet, he couldn’t help but feel guilty looking down at the beautiful breakfast she’d prepared for him. He knew it was all for him. He sighed and walked down the hallway, reaching up slowly to knock at her door, “Nellie?”

The knob turned and behind it stood a wide-eyed, blushing woman who was terrible at hiding the hope radiating out of her. “Wh-what’d you call me?”

“You heard me.” He took a step over the threshold, pushing himself into her room once again. He shut the door behind himself, looking down at his shoes, then down his nose to meet her eyes, reaching out at her cheek as he sighed, “I’m no good at this anymore.”

Her head cocked to the side in confusion, looking up at him with shining eyes. His eyes darted at her lips, before he took a step, reaching out to hold her cheek in his hand as he leaned down to give her a slow, sweet kiss. 

He pulled away, eyes shifting between her and the wall, “Thank you for breakfast…” 

She bit her lip, smiling and looking away from him, blushing hard. “O-of course, darling.” 

“I didn’t mean to upset you with what I said.” 

She nodded, “I didn’t mean to overreact.” 

They shared a moment of understanding. He reached down to touch her cheek again, looking at her fondly. It made her burn. Memories from the night before became stronger the longer his touch lingered on her. She stepped closer, wanting him to hold her in his strong arms again. She wrapped her arms around his waist slowly, experimentally. She expected him to snap and turn away at any moment, so she moved slow and cautious. 

To her surprise, he accepted the embrace and even returned it, granting her wish and wrapping his arms around her, one up around her neck and the other around her waist. He pulled her close in a hug and breathed her in as she breathed him in, nose pressing into his chest. She could die happily right now. 

Her heart began sputtering as he skimmed his nose down her neck, whispering into it, “You should send the boy out to do some errands.” He pressed a soft kiss beneath her ear. Her stomach dropped, she pulled back to look up at him, seeing if he was being serious or just playing with her. To her shock, a playful smile rested on his lips, a glimmer of light in his eyes. She pulled back, unwilling to let go of this moment, stammering, 

“W-wait here!” She pushed him into her bed and hurried out to the parlour to send Toby away. Todd chuckled at her willingness and began unbuttoning his shirt. She returned quickly, locking the door, turning to see him undressing himself. She bit her lip to hold in a moan at the sight. “My god.” she joined him in the bed, running her hands up and down his porcelain chest. He slid his suspenders off his shoulders, reaching down to grab at her waist, tugging her closer, sitting her in his lap. 

Her breath caught in her throat, looking up at him, afraid to say anything that would make him stop. Timidly, she leaned closer, reaching up to cup his sharp jaw in her hands as she leaned in to make that sweet, warm contact with his lips. He was an even better kisser than she’d imagined. He could go from sweet and tender to ravenous and all-consuming. It turned her on to watch him get aroused. As they kissed harder she began to feel a hardness in his trousers. She rubbed herself down against it, moving her skirts out of the way to rub her soaked underwear across it, biting her lip to suppress a moan. 

She felt his long, strong fingers rake up her body as he fumbled to find the latches of her corset and unhinge them. He hated her dresses, they were overly complicated and contained many parts. He sighed in frustration, trying to get her out of her corset. “How do you work this damn thing?” She sat back, laughing at him as she reached behind herself to release the latches. 

He watched with amazement as she burst out of it then peeled it away, releasing her large, supple breasts. He reached up to cup them, unable to resist running his thumbs across her nipples, loving to watch her shudder from his touch. He pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other playing with one of her breasts while he sucked one into his mouth, flicking her nipple between his tongue and teeth, biting occasionally, making her wince. He switched, giving the other breast just as much attention, suckling and kneading the other with his hand, feeling her wet heat pool against his crotch. 

“Mista Todd,” she sighed in pleasure, running hands through his hair as he tried to take her whole breast in his mouth but was unable to. He pulled away all at once, running hands down her waist, then lower as he reached under her skirts to rub his thumb against her warm bud, making her gasp. “Ohhh, lord!” 

Before he could even slip a finger in she was panting, reaching down at his trousers, fumbling with the buttons. He smiled, pulling his hands away and watching her fight to free him. He propped himself up in the pillows, feeling his heart begin to beat faster as she pulled him out of his trousers, wrapping her fingers around him before diving down to take him in her mouth. He gasped, reaching down to tangle his hands in her hair like a reflex, panting, “Ohh, y-yes,”

He watched her bob up and down a few more times before it became unbearable not to be inside her. He pulled her head up by her hair, staring at her with lustful black eyes. He growled, “Get up here,” and reached at her. She smiled, obeying, crawling up his torso and perching herself on his lap. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up to hover over him, looking up at her, asking before doing it, “May I have you?”

The simple question made her tingle. She nodded frantically, begging, “Yes, god yes, please, please, I want you, have me.” With that, he pulled her down on top of himself, eyebrows knitting together at the feeling of her warm, wet softness squeezing him tight. He threw his head back into the pillows, holding her in place and bucking up into her, biting his lip, groaning at the feeling. She gasped and squeaked, making high pitched whimpers and cries, holding her hands over her mouth to stifle them as he rocked up into her hard and slow. 

He groaned deep, “Uhhh, why didn’t we do this sooner?” 

She giggled, then gasped as he thrust up, hitting a sensitive spot, she shuddered, feeling more wet. He moaned in response, feeling it and bucking harder. His fingers began to dig into her, grabbing at any warm skin he could find, holding her down and close to him as he picked up the pace, thrusting up into her and peppering kisses at her neck and collarbone, panting, “Uhh, yes, Nellie, uhhh,” 

The way he held her and said her name pushed her over the edge again, she collapsed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried out and came even harder. He smiled, gripping her tight and bucking harder, 

“Good girl,” he hissed in her ear, then gnawed on her earlobe, hips moving faster and faster, chasing his orgasm, pounding into her till all she could do was gasp and whimper his name against his neck. “Good girl, come again,” he groaned, gripping her in a bruising hold as he thrust quick and sharp, then cried out as he filled her up, holding her in place until he was completely done. “Ohh,” he petted her hair, then trailed fingers up her back, “You alright?”

Her eyelashes fluttered as he panted, looking down at him with a red face, completely spent. “Y-yeah, I think so.” 

He chuckled, then handed her his shirt as he moved her up and off of him. She felt warmth spill out of her and hurried to stuff the shirt between her legs, collapsing forward, body exhausted. He smiled and reached to grab a handful of her ass, kissing her shoulder, “I’m gonna go take a bath.” 

“A-Alright.” She could care less what he did, she couldn’t even imagine doing that again, body completely exhausted from it. After she was cleaned off she curled up into her sheets, not caring it was probably noon and they should have opened the shop, all she could care about was the radiating tingling feeling of excitement running through her.   
  



End file.
